


Dreams and Divinations

by Kayeezeneblu3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confused Hermione Granger, F/M, Fluff, Harmony & Co's Lyric Llama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayeezeneblu3/pseuds/Kayeezeneblu3
Summary: Hermione hears Lavender and Parvati talking about how Trewlaney told them that dreams had prophetic features. And how they fantasized about their dreams about boys coming true. She of course dismisses them because she does not believes in divination.Then, that night she has a really weird dream, with a brand new muggle song she now can't get out of her head. Except, she only remembers two lines “You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely, Boy don't you know you can't escape me?” and she's both creeped and frustrated from them. She simply can't get the words out of her head. Then an accidental spell hits her and she keeps hearing those words everytime she thinks of Harry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Lyric Llama





	Dreams and Divinations

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the lyrics “You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely, Boy don't you know you can't escape me?” Always Be My Baby” by Mariah Carey (1995). It's part of an activity of the group Harmony and Co. In Facebook. (I seriously recommend this group) 
> 
> On another note. This is my very first fanfic so be patient.
> 
> Also, a big shout-out to inPursuitOfMagic for being an amazing beta and helping me.

At last Valentine's Day was over. Hermione had just entered her room after a long and tiring day. Watching couples snogging all over the castle was unsettling to say the least; that those same couples decided to use the festivity as an excuse to expand their physical demonstrations of affection to Hogsmeade surpassed her tolerance. 

She thought that by coming into her dorm room she would be allowed some peace after the hectic day she’d had. But as her luck would have it, she didn't. Lavender and Parvati were chatting and giggling constantly. Weirdly, they stopped when they noticed her entering their shared room.

"How was your Valentine's Day, Hermione?" Parvati asked. 

Hermione considered her options. Although she was very different from her roommates, they shared an amicable relationship. But if she mentioned how she was mostly bothered by how her day had gone, they would argue. 

"It was fine, I guess. Pretty calm," she answered. "How about you guys?"

The two girls looked at each other. It was clear that they were deciding if they should tell her the truth. At the end of their silent conversation, Parvati raised her shoulders in a dismissive gesture and Lavender spoke.

"It was good, we went to Madam Puddifoot's with two Ravenclaw boys, they were really sweet. We saw Harry and Cho there, but now that I think about it..." after a pause considering her next words, she continued," He didn't appear to be happy there." 

"Yeah... Cho was a bit... intense to say the least," Hermione explained "It didn’t help that Harry told her that he had to meet me at The Three Broomsticks." 

"He told her that!" Parvati squeaked in response "Why?"

"I had planned an interview with the Quibbler and the Prophet. But she wasn't happy. She threw a tantrum and stormed out of the place." She rolled her eyes. Of course, she understood why the Ravenclaw girl became so upset with the news that Harry, a handsome and sweet guy, would meet another girl during their date, but Chang did overreact. 

After her answer, the girls seemed to lose interest in her altogether. Hermione was okay with that. The girls were nice to her, but they had a thirst for gossip, and she didn't like being the source of that gossip. They appeared to resume their previous conversation because they were speaking in a low voice. Nonetheless, she could hear them clearly. Lavender was mentioning how her date of the day had the most beautiful eyes she had seen. Hermione disagreed, Harry's eyes were stunning, and they were definitely the most beautiful she had ever seen.

That thought was not foreign to her. After all, his eyes were absolutely gorgeous. Under the light of her most recent discovery regarding how Harry perceived her, the thought made her feel weird. It was not a bad weird, but positively weird. She shook her head, clearing her mind. That was not important, not now. There were more crucial things to do. 

She took out a spelled parchment from her school bag. It contained a schedule on when the D.A. meetings would be held. The hours took into consideration her own classes along with Ron and Harry's, which pretty much covered any lecture taken by a fifth-year Gryffindor. The tricky part came when Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws came to the picture. Hermione knew that sometimes everyone can't be happy, and there would be instances in which some members would be unable to attend. She tried; she tried really hard. 

A few minutes passed; how many, she did not know. She knew, however, that her eyelids were heavy, and her eyes stung a little. It was a sign that it was time for her to sleep. She took a quick trip to the bathroom, where she changed. When she finished, she passed by Lavender's bed where she and Parvati were still rambling. 

"Remember what Trelawny told us the other day?" the latter asked the first. After she received a nod in acknowledgment, she proceeded, "Maybe your dream is prophetic, and Robert is your true love."

In response, the blonde giggled. "Can you imagine?" she commented in delight, "He is so sweet!"

Hermione snorted in response to that. Fortunately for her, the other two occupants of the room were immersed in their own world, so her reaction went unnoticed. How on Earth did they believe anything that woman said? How did they think Divination was real? Nothing was factually proven. It was just a bunch of gibberish. And the crazy professor constantly reminded everyone of the dangers Harry faced. Trelawny only perpetuated his fame, and she hated her for that. All the attention he got made him uncomfortable, and she didn't like it. 

Besides, every muggle who knew Freud understood that dreams were a manifestation of someone's unconsciousness. So, if Lavender dreamt about a relationship with Robert that only demonstrated her desire to be in a relationship. That was obvious. If that relationship indeed happened, it would be just a consequence of her active efforts to achieve that goal, simple logic.

After she finally made it into her bed, her thoughts were all over the place. She was barely able to keep up to all her ideas because her brain jumped from one topic to the other. When the brunette abruptly fell asleep, a guy with green eyes was on her mind. 

Dreams were weird, surely they are completely illogical. When she woke up, she could not forget the melody of a song. It was pretty upbeat and quite happy. She quite liked it, but she couldn’t quite place it. It must be something she heard in the muggle world. If only she remembered the lyrics. She passed the brush through her hair, trying to remember what her dream was about. 

When she was done getting dressed for school, the other two girls woke up. Strangely, they didn't start with their daily routine of putting makeup on, instead, they rehearsed a wand movement. Hermione tried to identify the spell, but she couldn't. Lavender appeared to be ready to cast the spell, Parvati still took more tries with her wand. The brunette assumed it was a good moment to leave the room, so she started to head to the door. Suddenly she felt an impact at her back, she turned around alarmed. The other two girls were looking at her shocked. 

"Oh my! Hermione, I’m so sorry!" Lavender exclaimed. 

"What was the spell?" She responded trying to control her temper. It would not be prudent to lash out to the blonde girl. Lavender looked guilty and afraid enough to make it worse. 

"It is a spell that helps you remember your dreams, Trewlaney told us about it. The effect shouldn't last longer than half an hour." Parvati responded. 

Hermione exhaled, of course, it would be something like that. She pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten so she wouldn't explode. 

"Be careful next time, Lavender."

She started to feel the effect that the spell had on her. The melody that was already in her head got louder. Now she had a part of the lyrics on the tip of her tongue.  _ You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely, Boy don't you know you can't escape me? _ That was kind of creepy. It sounded almost possessive; she was freaked out. What scared her the most, was that Harry's image was printed in her mind. 

No, she shouldn't be thinking about her dreams, they were not important. She was one of the first persons to arrive at the Great Hall. Walking through the doors, she scanned Gryffindor’s table. There was only one familiar face, unfortunately, it was the last one she wanted to see right now. 

His gaze was focused on the Daily Prophet he had in his hand. Harry was focused intently on the newspaper, his forehead furrowed, the discontent clear on his face. Surely there was something that displeased him. He then raised his gaze and was quick to find Hermione amongst the crowd of students. He smiled at her, but at the same time, he flinched. It was a weird reaction, but hers was no different. Maybe he had a weird dream too. No, that couldn´t be it. 

With a little reluctance, Hermione approached her friend. His first shock was now gone, and the smile he gave her was sweet and genuine. She corresponded. 

"Morning, Harry," she said while she seated on the opposite side of the table, facing him. The song was now louder in her head and the lyrics were repeating again and again. 

"Morning." At least he had the education to chew before answering her, that was good, Hermione thought. 

"Have you had the chance to talk to Cho after what happened yesterday?"

He shook his head. "Not really. I doubt she would even like to see me." 

"You should really explain to her, Harry." 

"It's a lost cause, Hermione, besides, I didn't do anything wrong." 

He lowered his newspaper and they started to discuss the next D.A. meeting. He asked her for advice on which topic should be addressed. From the entire house, he was one of the few people that held her gaze for more than ten seconds. Most of the girls usually dismissed her, most of the boys feared her and her strong opinions. Harry always valued her thoughts on the matter, and he always looked her in the eye. Ordinarily, she would appreciate the gesture, but today it was unnerving. 

The music didn't cease, it only got louder and louder. The strangest part was that the actual words only appeared in her head when Harry looked directly at her like the song was telling her that he was the core of the lyrics. 

She spent the first lesson of the day being distracted by Harry and the song. Her frustration only increased, and her worry accentuated after the supposed duration of the spell passed. Parvati said that it should only be active for half an hour, it had been three. After McGonagall’s lesson she separated from the boys and headed for her Arithmancy class. The moment Harry disappeared from her side; the sound got duller, so she was able to focus a little more during that hour. 

During lunchtime, she expected to be met by the boys at their usual spot by their table. When Ron and Harry appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall, the redhead gestured dramatically, and Harry blushed. The taller boy noticed her and elbowed the other on the ribs while pointing at her. The reddening on Harry’s cheeks deepened and he proceeded to punch his best friend in the arm.

They had a quiet meal, which for them was not common. She felt left out, her friends rarely kept secrets from her, especially now that their school life depended on the toad that was Umbridge. Although she didn't care about her insecurities anymore, her fear of rejection resurfaced in moments like this. Her mind filled with them that for a moment she forgot about the music in her head. 

The trio finished their food and headed to Charm's classroom. Neither of the boys looked her in the eyes, they were avoiding her face altogether. They whispered to each other during the whole lesson, it surprised her that Professor Flitwick didn't reprimand them for their behavior. At the end of class, Harry separated her from the rest of the people under the vigilant eye of Ron. She tried to protest but he didn't allow her to talk at all, because he abruptly asked her to meet him on the Astronomy tower just before dinner.

Shock, sure, she felt that, but more than anything she felt confused. More so because he was gone as soon as she gave him an answer. She was unable to find both of her best friends. Hermione guessed that it would be better for her loud mind to spend the rest of the afternoon in the calmest place in the castle she knew, the library. And so she did that, or at least tried to. Since Harry's question, her mind returned to play the song over and over again, it wasn't as loud as it was when the boy was close to her but it was bad enough that she couldn't focus on her reading.

_ You'll always be a part of me, I'm part of you indefinitely, Boy don't you know you can't escape me?  _

Huh, that took a weird turn. At this point in the day, Hermione felt that it was the other way around. She had tried doing pretty much everything to avoid thinking about Harry. Those efforts had been useless. His strange behavior only increased her curiosity, and she kept listening to the song loudly. The effect of the spell Lavender had used had lasted all day long, she thought that by coming to the library she might have found a solution. Now that she had proved to herself that a quiet environment didn't help, she thought that she might go look for a counter spell. She tried using a  _ finite incantatem _ after all that charm normally would end the most common spells. In this case, it didn’t. Guessing it would be harder than that, she collected some books on the topic. Against her will, now Hermione had a pile of books regarding dreams and divination, her least favorite subject. 

With some difficulty, the brunette had at last found the spell her roommate cast on her by accident. Remembering the words from the spell was a task in itself, it became harder when other words were repeating in her mind. She discovered that the spell  _ memento desideriis _ was supposed to, as Parvati told her, help people remember their dreams. Apparently, there was a catch, it only worked with powerful and important dreams that contained intense desires. Hermione assumed that the song had something to do with it, and since Harry was the instigator, he had a role in her dream too. 

It was a matter of time, after all, and now her feelings for him were suddenly getting out of hand. Her subconscious screamed at her to act upon her feelings, it literally couldn't stop reminding her about them. Yet it was obvious Harry didn't feel the same, the very last day he had a date with another girl... which he interrupted to meet her, her mind responded. It didn't matter, it was just for an interview. But he told her that he considered her pretty, well technically he said that she wasn't ugly; it wasn't the same.

She dismissed the thought; her aim shouldn't be that. She had to focus on trying to find a solution to her current problem, the fact that her mind was a broken record that played the same song one time after the other. The book that contained the spell she had received didn't answer her pleas for a counter spell. Most of the books repeated that most prophetic dreams and their remnants lasted until the prophecy happened. That represented a problem because of course, that would never happen since prophecies were a joke. Maybe it was better if she asked Madam Pomfrey's help.

She promptly returned every book she had taken. She hurried to the infirmary; the song was driving her crazy. Hermione was walking through the castle when she watched how dark the sky was outside. The night was clear, and the sky filled with stars, and it was so beautiful.  _ Her promise to Harry _ , she remembered; surely he must be already waiting for her so she changed directions and rushed to the highest tower in the school. At her arrival, she could locate her friend at the edge of the floor; he was sitting with his feet dangling from the tower. Her heart rushed while she approached him, she hated heights.

"Hey," Hermione called out trying to attract his attention. 

"Hi," he didn't turn to look at her, "Come sit with me." He patted the spot next to him and scooted to the side, so she had more room. 

They started conversing about everything and nothing while he was fidgeting with his hands. His nervousness was obvious to her; he habitually manifested it by passing his hands through his hair, and if she was honest his hair was a giant mess, worst than ever. 

Still, she allowed it and didn't ask the purpose of their meeting. It was nice, talking to him like that, it helped her to relax even though the song was still there. With him, it was both harder and easier to forget about it.

"I wanted to apologize for how both Ron and I acted before" he murmured. "I just... didn't know how to react."

She had a million questions, but she didn't address them since she feared that he might stop. Hermione waited for his explanation, but she took his hand to assure him that it was okay. She forgave them, him, for ignoring her. Harry looked her in the eye for the first time since lunch and showed her a smile full of insecurity. She smiled back, trying to make it better. It seemed to work. 

"The thing is I have never considered... that, and after doing it I couldn't help feeling..." he paused. It was obvious that he struggled to find the right words, "Weird, I guess. But a good kind of weird, don't get me wrong. It was new and strange, but not bad. After all, it's you."

He was rambling and she was startled. He tried naming the feelings he had through the day and she tried to process what he was telling her. Her shock was so bad that she ended up interrupting him. 

"What are you talking about?" he stopped his rant and looked her in the eye while he brought his hand behind his head. "Harry?" she insisted.

He sighed, "You, me, us," he tried to explain. She still didn't understand, at least that was what her frown told him. "After what happened yesterday with Cho I had a weird dream," he stated, "You were there and you were lecturing me about how I should prioritize my girlfriend," Hermione shifted herself in her seat, uncomfortable, "But my point is that I felt bad when you said that. I didn't like you calling Cho my girlfriend."

"Oh Harry, but that's just a silly dream!" she exclaimed. He smiled in return but ignored her comment and continued. 

"After that, I spent the first half of the day contemplating that. Ron noticed it and I told him the reason I was acting so strangely and he... mentioned something. And that's why he was mocking me at lunch." At this point in their conversation he was avoiding looking at her face, again. 

"And what was that Harry?" Hermione asked, unleashing her curiosity. She tried to scrutinize his face, but she wasn't capable. 

"He told me that... He told me that it was because I fancied you."

Both of their faces were red at this point. She didn't expect that. Anything but that. After a few seconds in which they both recovered, Hermione turned to look at him. He was avoiding her but felt forced to face her anyway. 

"Is it true, then?" the brunette had to be sure, she had to know if her feelings were not one-sided. 

"Yeah, that's why I asked you to come here," his voice was low but steady. His eyes held a question, he too wanted to know if she felt the same. She didn't trust her voice, so she simply nodded while smiling. 

That seemed to be the answer he was expecting because the smirk that Harry shot her was blinding. He was happy, almost euphoric. Her smile reflected his, but they both were nervous. Now what? What were they supposed to do? The silence prolonged longer and longer, neither knew how to break it. What were they supposed to say? They didn't find an answer, so they laughed. When they got a hold of themselves, they were blushing but calmer. 

"How about this," Harry inquired, "Would you like to go out with me, this weekend? We could go to Hogsmeade, anywhere you want. Well, anywhere but that damned teashop."

Hermione laughed in response but accepted. "It would be lovely, Harry, yes." 

After that, they chatted a little more. They lost track of time and when they made it back to their common room, it was deserted, and the fire was almost out. He took her to the stairs leading to the girls' dormitory and kissed her on the lips. It was chaste and sweet. She smiled at him in return and bade him good night. While climbing the stairs she touched her lips wishfully, and she could only hope that he would kiss her again. She entered her room as quietly as possible and successfully made it to her bed. It was then that she realized that the song was finally over. She wasn’t hearing the music anymore. 

Maybe dreams could be prophetic, but she would never accept it, at least out loud. 

  
  



End file.
